Heart of the Dragon
by Aliliay
Summary: By day he was Seto Kaiba, arrogant CEO of Kaiba Corp, by night, Drukui, the most feared assassin in all of Japan, but things will change when he is forced to protect a girl unlike any other. SetoOC.
1. The assassin

Chapter 1: The Assassin

It was night, darkness embedded its power upon the sky, while translucent streetlights shone weakly in protest. In a particular alleyway, a strange conversation was heard. A rather hunched back figure stood with his back to the streets, and his body in the shadows.

He fingered a small object in his hands as dark as the night, he seemed to be awaiting something important, as he turned he leaned back onto the cement walls for support. It did not take long, but soft beeps began to emit from the object as he flipped it open.

A voice spoke piercing the silence of the night. "It is done sir"; he spoke gruffly with both fire and dignity. The speaker straightened up to revel a both toned and tall form, along with his graceful movements; it would make anyone see he was not one to be messed with.

His face, though in he shadows, showed a face of power and sheer good looks. Patiently, he fingered his black object, while waiting for a response. The man was not disappointed; a rather pleased voice on the other line gave a dry chuckle.

"You have done well, my Drukui, I thought for sure this task would have taken up much more time, but as I can only imagine, there is no power like yours" the voice was slightly muffed and hard to tell if the speaker was male or female, despite this, the man growled into his phone, "just give me the next assignment old man", the look which passed his face to follow was none too pleased. "All right, I'll take care of it" the man spoke firmly and shut his cell phone with an urgent smack.

A grimace passed by his face as he slowly stepped out from the dimly lilted alleyway. His piercing blue eyes and the KC logo on the flowing white trench coat showed this to be the one and only Seto Kaiba.


	2. The Task

_Allie: Hey! I hope everyone liked this chapter. The reviews were quite nice, but hopefully, I am aiming for maybe five to ten reviews every chapter! Thanks! _

_ I DO NOT own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters except for the O.C. whoms name will be later reveled. If you have any thing in specific you want for the story, ex" better grammer, more romance, more action, etc, please tell me so! It will help out alot! Thanks  
_

* * *

"Yo Kaiba" a cheerful voice stopped him as he made his way to his black limousine down from the school. The voice belonged to the one and only, Joey Wheeler, the human mutt. Standing between his friends Yugi and Tristan, he looked rather excited. 

Seto Kaiba could only wish his next assignment could include the mutt and inc. Very defiantly, he turned, "what?" he stated plainly, forcing his icy blue eyes to meet the mutts chocolate brown orbs, the blond blinked, and pointed downward with a pudgy finger.

"You dropped that" he said quietly, Seto waited, however, following, there was no insult, no annoying questions, none whatsoever. to say the very least, Seto Kaiba had never seen Joey act so nice towards him, but it never reached his face.

His eyes caste downward and he spotted a large vanilla envelope, with simply the name 'Kaiba' written in neat plain cursive. While he stood staring at the envelope, questioning the mysterious object's whereabouts, Joey had bent down to scoop up the envelope for him, before his fingers even reached the crisp paper, it was snatched off from the cement into Seto Kaiba's hands.

The look of both surprise and both amazement showed on Joey's face as he looked at the taller boy. "I don't need your help Wheeler" Kaiba muttered irately, before placing the envelope in his briefcase, continues his pace to his limo, trenchcoat flowing gracefully behind him. He never saw the strange look, which had, in fact taken over Joey's face.

…...

While in the safety of his car, Seto Kaiba's curiosity reached the best of him, and he carefully popped the envelope out of his briefcase. Once again, his name greeted him as he stared at the object ahead of him. Coolly, he ripped the top of the envelope off, and glanced inside.

There were two slits of rice paper; the top piece simply read a phone number, while the bottom, a picture of a random girl. Glancing quickly at both, he pulled out his black cell phone, dialing each digit, he pulled his phone to his ear to await the voice.

It only two rings this time, a beautiful voice answered. It was a girls voice, very soft yet mild at the same time, however she sounded slightly nervous, "who it this?" the voice asked, judging from the sounds of it, the girl was around her mid twenties, Seto briefly wondered if he dialed the right number, his thoughts were cut short however when she repeated her question, however this time with slightly more force. "Kaiba" he answered quickly, hoping if he was indeed correct with his guess of the stranger, she would at least not recognize his name.

There was a pregnant pause, then the girl spoke again, " he was not expecting you so soon, but he'll be right out", Kaiba nodded inward, though he was the lairs most powerful and propionate assassin, he never discovered the name of his master.

Kaiba stared at the picture again, was the girl on the phone the girl in the picture? But he uneven sounds of the girls breathing brought him back to reality, if she at least could not remain silent, he should start a conversation. "What are you to him?" Seto asked gruffly, his voice showed no indication of care, but inward, he was rather surprised his leader was in any relationship of the sort.

There was another pause, much longer this time, as if the girl seemed to ponder this question herself, "I guess, I'm his girlfriend" the girl again spoke, but her voice seemed to quiver, as if the question upset her deeply. There was an awkward pause, broken by the sound of light footsteps, Seto knew he, was here.

"Sir?" Kaiba began lightly. He had always given much respect to the man, he never knew why, but his instincts he always trusted, gave him good results. "Drukui, my are you early" the voice greeted him, the voice was usually cheerful, which Seto could never understand why. "Sir, what is the meaning of the envelope?" Kaiba questioned, careful not to let emotions get in play, "ahh, I thought it was clear, my clever Drukui? She is to be your next assignment" the voice spoke, sounding both relaxed and pleased. It was strange; his leader never before sounded so…happy.

However that made no exception to his current task, control was not what he had in mind. "But Sir! She is so young, what has she done for us to take away her life?" Kaiba questioned as he further studied the picture of the girl.

Indeed she was young, maybe his age; she seemed full of life and love, reminding him much of Mokuba. In all his years of assassination, he has never had to kill one so young. "Dear Drukui, for someone so clever, you are clearly missing the point" the voice taunted, seeming more pleased by his assassins confusion. Seto Kaiba was not one to be messed with, as he growled lightly, "and what is the point '?" He demanded, getting angrier by the second.

He was not one to usually be rifled up, only one person in the whole word could do this to him, and it was the man on the other line. The voice seemed to smirk, before in a suddenly downright serious voice spoke, "your new mission is not to kill her, but to protect hr." His order was met with silence.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The house was just as average as any others, lying in a peaceful curve in Domino. It was a large house, beautifully built, and from the looks of it, belonging to the residents of a rich business man. It was a mystery however, when the wonderful family whom resided in that house disappeared exactly 5 years ago. Nobody could understand why.

The father was a successful engineer for one of the most promote companies in all of the world, he was a carefree man, always following in what he believed in, the mother was a beautiful and kind creature, so cute and bubbly anyone loved her. She was a favorite of the neighborhood, offering her help to the poorest souls. And there was a daughter; she was an average child, pretty and rather shy. She had a big heart for all creatures, and could make anyone smile.

The Daowsh were so popular, their disappearance resulted in panic. Who, everyone wondered, would want to hurt this wonderful family? Finally, the blame lay on the house, whom was rumored to be haunted, for many whom have entered have been telling tales of voices among the walls, strange melodies, each cross passer hearing a different tune. The result was truly mystifying; other police officers that stayed in the house too long would vanish in just two weeks. In fear of everything that's happened, the mayor could not hire anyone brave enough to destroy the house, which is why it still remains, eluded from the others, covered with beautiful ivory and trees. However, the Daowsh have not disappeared at all. It was just no one was looking in the right place.

0000000000000000000000000000

Ten feet beneath the bottom of the house, a young girl sat huddled in the corner of a small room, she was wearing rags of what use to be a beautiful feather white coat. The room was dimly lighted of candles, their wax making a slippery carpet on the dirt ground. In one corner of the small room was fruits and meal bars of many kind, all looked very fresh. The girl herself looked to be a teenager, with slightly curly raven hair. Her smudged skin and the dust covering suggested she had not taken a shower in long periods of time. In the whole room, there was one very small pocket watch, kept carefully on a large rock. Next to the stone were numbers written into the soft dirt. Very carefully, she took out a piece of rice paper from her pocket, stared at it, as if trying to discover the secret beneath the message. There were only two words on the paper, they read: Midnight shadow.

* * *

_Allie: This is NOT a Joey/Seto fic, I admit the pair is cute, but I am not too big of a fan of Seto being gay... (please don't hurt me JS fans)_

_ However, there is an important reason for Joeys acts, and no, he is not an assassin!  
_


	3. The Pitt

_Allie: Thanks for all the helpful reviews! They have been really sweet! This chapter is a bit confusing, and I didn't mention in the last chapter, the name of the group Seto (Drukui) is in is called **The Shadows**, and I think I mentioned this, but his code name is Drukui, which means dark Dragon. The Girl in this chapter is refered to as she, and Seto is he, because they do not know the other's name. Seto's name will be given, but I don't have a good name for the O.C. currently! Suggestions will be great! Thanks_

___

* * *

_

The silence from Seto Kaiba's bedroom was a lie, for beyond the medal doors, a unusual conversation was taking place. The assassin was seen standing forward, with his ear once more to his black cell phone, a dark trenchcoat flowing softly behind him.

Two guns have been slipped underneath the coat, forming soft bulges from the interior. Unknown to many, eleven daggers have found their way through the many strips on the leather pants of the killer, along with five smoke bombs. Never, however, has Drukui touched these weapons, for in one large hand, a small handgun resided.

The same gun responsible for thousands of deaths all over Japan, the same weapon hundreds of targets stared into before their death. When a name found its way onto the weapon, they never were left out.

"Kill anyone in your way, and be sure you are not seen" the Shadow master spoke, never quite had he sounded so serious. Drukui nodded inward, "yes sir, … why are you so worked up about this, just like my other compatible tasks, get kill, get out, only this time I bring home a live package" he asked, briefly wondering if it was wise to question this thought. There was another soft chuckle, he seemed very amused, and Drukui couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in annoyance, 'he has been doing that quite a lot now a days' he briefly thought, before leaning closer to the phone to hear the reply. There was a soft sigh, the master seemed to be thinking things over before the words came, "never has any assignment been as important as this" and hung up… 'It must have been his friendly way of saying good luck' Drukui thought, smirking at the particular man he bowed too, then, he was no more.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The girl squinted at the time, ten minuets to midnight. She briefly wondered why she was even trying, the note must have gotten here by mistake, or maybe she herself had written it and forgotten. It was easy to forget things in the pit… that would be the name of her home, the pit. The candles were dimming slightly, each having only an inch of wax left to burn; an inch of heaven… ten minuets of light. She had learned that herself, timed the burning of a whole wax candle.

There was not much to do in the pit, when she was lucky, she would receive some food from her captor, maybe even a bit of paper to draw on. She remembered little about her past happy life, the life where she was free to run into the night blissfully. However, she remembered that day, when they came. Everyone was killed, everyone but her.

As she tried to remember the beautiful memories of her family, a small sound caused her to stir, she turned, and sighed softly, it had only been the dying of a candle. It took only seconds before the other candles followed, eloping her in the calm darkness. She was use to the dark, for she has lived through it the past five years, however, something was telling her tonight was not quite right. Carefully, she stood up from her resting-place to stretch her arms, but as her hands traveled upwards, they seem to hit something.

She froze. What was that? Her hands traveled upward to identify the object, but were caught in place. Two Iron like objects grabbed both her wrists rather painfully. She gasped, fear was covering her like blankets on a winters night. It was her captor, she was sure of it. She had never been a brave person, so she did all she could, and shut her eyes.

It felt strange there, two hands encircling her own, one of her own hands in the captors silky hair, the other pressed tightly against her eyes, so she was not imaging the deep chuckle coming from her captors mouth. It the situation had not been so serious, she would have joined in laughing. A warmness fanned across her face, the familiar feel of fire softly near her skin. A candle! What was going to happen, was she to be burned for information?

Her body froze at the thought, but a voice seemed to pry into her mind. "Its alright, I'm not to hurt you" the voice belonged to a man, maybe around her age, but she was not sure. Just by the hardness of it, she could feel his emotions vibrating against her own. He was a killer, that was for sure, but he was not to kill her, and for some particular reason, she relaxed a bit.

She felt safer then she's ever felt in her whole lifetime. They stood like that for a while, but the man's patience was only for so long. "Open your eyes" he commanded, both ands releasing her from the grip, she complied, and opened them slowly. Indeed it had been a candle, how he managed to light it while grasping her she'd never imagine.

She studied his body for a moment, strong, firm and powerful. He was an assassin that one. Her eyes traveled upward, he sensing what she was to do, and stood still. The candle was only so powerful, for his face was in the shadows, but from what she could see, he was dashing, too bad she was still not twelve and naïve, she would've been blushing and blubbering like a complete fool by now. Feeling a bit braver, she spoke, "would you come into the light…please?" and quickly added, "I'd like to see your face" , she tried a bit of a nervous smile at the end, to mean she was all friendly, but he stood rock still in his position.

She groaned inward, feeling stupid, commanding him when he could take her out in three seconds. But what surprised her was he indeed complied, after a while anyway, and indeed he was handsome, gorgeous even. Despite everything, she couldn't help but think of all the girls that would be so incredibly jealous of her right now.

But what stunned her most about the mans face were his eyes. Each reminded her of the sky, the sky she hasn't seen in five years. The orbs were truly magnificent, different hues of azure blended to make the most splendid color, each however icy cold.

He let her study him for a moment, before forcedly grabbing a wrist, he noticed her grimace, and loosened up a bit, "we've got to go, now" he explained coolly to her confused expression. "Come" He ordered, dragging her a bit further. She wanted to growl, and manages to let a tiny one escape, but could hardly contain her happiness. She was leaving the pit!

A object was shoved into her hand, as two hot drops of wax hit her delicate skin, she manage to grab hold, use to the feeling of hot wax, for she use to mode it into little objects all the time with nothing else to do. She followed him, practically running, his legs were long, and his pace were quick and graceful. He stopped at the entrance out the pit.

From what she knew, it could only be opened from the outside, and only her captor has ever opened it. She watched transfix as he took out a simple pocket pin to pick the lock, in a matter of three seconds, the door snapped opened making her feel rather foolish. The outside of the door had been covered with paint, for it had been an unnoticed part of her basement, her family's basement. She studied the objects around her, everything seemed in place, pictures of her family, the television, and the radio…everything. Only it all seemed so foreign to her, but that could happen to one locked out of the world for the past five years. Sometimes she even questioned her own sanity. She shook her head gleefully, it was not the time to think depressing thoughts, she was leaving the pit, she really was!

…………………..

The walk out of her house was an awkward one, she spotted several dead guards on duty apparently for her, the smell of the salty blood made her slightly nauseous, but it made her feel slightly safer with the man in front of her. She was however amazed, each body showed no sign of struggle, making her wonder more about the man in front of her.

His pace seemed to quicken as she skipped quietly behind him, occasionally spotting some precious object of her family's and stopped to recall her times before. Her house was rather large, but it only took him a few seconds to reach the door, he turned back to recall the creature behind him, she seemed so … happy, for someone locked up for five years, 'was she even sane?' he questioned himself before handing her the door, she grasped it from him thankfully as she stared out into the open night. Her jaws dropped in awe.

The night had so many stars… stars! She could see all the different constellations, and the moon! The moon never looked so radiant before. He stopped and noticed the absence of the girl behind him, quickly turning around, he noticed she had stopped and was staring straight ahead into the night. He had to admit, tonight was lovely, he had never stopped to admire the night before.

Staring transfixed for awhile, he could've smacked himself right there and then, he was always in control, but he let himself, doze off, while on a mission! That was inexcusable, quickly shaking himself off, he stared back to the girl, who's head was still among the stars, "come" he ordered harshly "the car is right there" he added, the girl turned to him, a sense of happiness in her aura. "I never noticed the night sky was so beautiful, I use to never care for such things, but I guess when you are left with nothing, you only then learn of what you take for granted" she spoke, choosing her words carefully.

He shifted awkwardly, he was never one to talk to about subjects like this, he shrugged, and motioned with his hand for her to follow. She did, but peered at him curiously every once in a while.

He punched in the codes to his Jeep, sill rather annoyed with himself, but before she got in, she asked just one question, "what's your name?" he stared at her a bit, as if surprised with it, "Seto Kaiba" he answered, without a backwards glance.

* * *

___ Allie: Was it...o.k? o.o_


	4. The Other Brother

_Mokuba is a bit OOC in this chapter, and btw, sorry for not updating! Also, I'd like to thank all my reviews, and the ones that helped pick names for my OC, and I decided on the name Cherri! Thanks Sarah! Mokuba is quite mean if you read this chapter, but the reason will be later explained. Next chapter, the other yu-gi-oh characters come into play, and warning: if you are a Serenity fan, you will not like the following chapter! _

_OC info: Cherri was rather shy in her younger years, she can be a great friend, and is loyal to those whom treat her the same. She is timid, but strong. She is smart, but rather lazy. When she was younger, she was rather shy, and had little friends. She gets nervous easily, but will defend people she cares for to death. She had a kind heart, and can be extremly sweet. She is usually annoyed by people whom are stuck up, and is shy around boys. She is quite good looking when she wants to be, but is not beautiful.  
_

_Name: Cherri Daowsh _

_Age: 16 years old _

_Looks: black hair - puffy, pretty, skinny, tan, and almond dark eyes_

_ Height: 5"5_

_

* * *

_

The ride to the Kaiba mansion was silent, she was staring at the open window, and trying to consume all the beautiful features she had missed. Occasionally, she glanced at the man in the drivers seat, Seto Kaiba, she had heard of him.

Her father use to work for him as one of the top engineers for his proto types, however, she highly doubted he would remember him. What surprised her most was that this man was an assassin, sure he had been strong and quick, but still she never imaged him as a killer. She first viewed her father's boss at the annual Kaiba Corp party held at his mansion. When he stepped up the podium during the ball to claim his title as leader of Kaiba Corp. She had been shocked. Someone her age was the leader of this great company? However, it quickly ebbed away as she found herself amazed with the nature brilliance of his words. Instead it was replaced with guilt. She had felt rather stupid compared to the genius boy.

The car gave a small swerve as it turned towards familiar two metal gates; however despite having viewed it before, the beautiful palace that lies beyond those gates made her gasp. It was not hard to tell it was the Kaiba mansion, her father had once drove her here for the occasional Kaiba Corp ball.

She herself was too young to remember the distinctive features of the mansion, but the word amazing couldn't even describe half of what she saw. It was enormous, even in the nighttime sky, she felt like Snow White, being taken to her beautiful palace mansion home. However, he wasn't exactly a prince charming, and she wasn't nearly even beautiful.

So stunned at the mansion, she never noticed the car enter the gates, and par itself by the ivory bushes. However, she did feel a little dazed when the car jolted, and stopped. "Get out" he ordered, opening the door for himself, he gave a small sniffle. Some prince charming he was! But she complied. He didn't seem even a little boastful by the sheer grandness of his home.

However that may happen when ones lived there his whole life, she thought, and quickly let her self out into the cool night. He walked very swiftly, and she jogged slightly to keep up with him, 'where was she, and why was she even here' was what she wanted to ask, however, she didn't dare, for the dangerous look in his eyes could easily scare her into submission. The walk to the exquisite glass doors of the mansion was long, but it gave her quick over view of the mansion.

There was a garden, and from what she could see in the dark, it was absolutely splendid. So many flowers she couldn't even recognize were planted among the earth, creating a wild arrange of colors to melt down any eyes. As she neared a bit closer, she noticed the fountain, which strike a familiar memory.

The fountain was carved into the blue eyes white dragon, each detail was present, and painted with different hues of the sky and ocean.

She remembered at the ball, her father and herself had almost reached the entrance when she noticed the dragon fountain, it stood there so magnificent in the sunlight, she couldn't help but rush to play among the golden waters. However, before her youthful hand could even touch a drop, two guards was sent to escort her away from the fountain. She remembered being scared unlike any other, and her father in the background explaining she was a rather carefree child. Her father had been annoyed with her the entire evening for the simple action, but later, he explained, no one, ever touches the fountain.

It had been stupid to her years then, and sounded even more stupid to her now, but she somehow she couldn't help but want to test Seto herself. 'Tomorrow' she promised her self, she would discover the stupid secret of the fountain.

They finally reached the doors, which required either a voice activation code, or a simple key lock. He picked the key lock, She smiled fondly as he fumbled diligently with it, it was almost hilarious, Seto Kaiba, amazing assassin, really sucked with a lock! It was perfect for blackmail, as she thought of it, she gave a little giggle, with the creepy glare sent her way, she decided better of it.

They finally entered the mansion if it was almost impossible; it was lovelier inside then even outside. The floor was glittering marble, and a huge chandelier hung above her. The entrance hallway could probably just fit her whole house! He however, did not pause to give her a minuet to view the splendid house, instead, he continued his pace towards the stairs, in which, fear of getting lost, and she followed rather quickly.

They stopped at the third level of stairs, in which a long hallway followed. There were many rooms down this hallway, but all remained closed. He stopped towards he center of the hallway, in front of another mysterious closed door.

Quietly opening it, he slipped inside, she followed. The room was very dark, almost as the pit, but from the outlines of the window's light she could make out Seto's figure, he had bent down to retrieve the switch to a little headlight.

Click. The room became dimly lighted. It was huge! In the center stood a canopy king sized bed. There was a marble bathroom to the left, a work desk, a computer, and a huge walk in closet that reminded rather empty.

Other diminished pieces of furniture were also professionally rearranged around the room. She stared opened mouthed in shock. He spoke, "this will be your bedroom. The Kaiba mansion will be your home, you will go to school with me, eat dinner with me and my brother, and if one word slips out from you about what I do, I advise you would not like to find out" he paused, a rather tight smirk emitting from his face, she felt like giving him a rather hard punch, but reconsidered wisely. "Also, you will have school tomorrow, you have already been registered at the Domino academy, the story is, you will be my girlfriend that came to live with me, any objections, I advise you to keep them inside" he finished expressionless yet the cruel look still on his face.

He then stared at her silently, as if daring her to differ, but when no sound escaped from her, he turned and left, gently closing the door behind him. She let a rather relived sigh escape from her, she would have school, food, and a to-die-for bedroom, and maybe the worst part was to act as Seto's girlfriend. She couldn't help but feel as if she was too ugly to even pretend to be the gorgeous creatures girl, yet a order was a order, and despite it was him who saved her from the captor, she was still afraid for life.

She silently stared around her, and let a small grin escape. She been have been kidnapped, but at least she was napped in style! At this, she let her exhausted body fall on the bed; however, she did not fall asleep until many minuets later, thinking about a pair of azure eyes.

It was bright, and her back felt quite relaxed. That couldn't be right! The dirt floor she slept on gave no signs of comfort. Her eyes opened, slightly blinded by the sunlight pouring out of the windows. Sunlight? That could not be right either. The pit let no light though.

Quickly she jumped up from her position on the bed and stared, memories from the pervious night ran throughout her head. She wanted to jump for joy, it had not been a glorious dream, and it was real. She looked around her feeling rather dirty; she had fallen asleep on the white silk covers from her disgusting dirt congested rags. Ignoring this, her mind jumped to more important things, like how today was her first day of school. She couldn't get to school with hair that's not been washed for five years, and in these rags! Her eyes scanned the clock by her bed. It was only 5:30, she felt sure she had time. Both feet made their way onto the cool marble floor. She shivered slightly. It was SO cold! She quickened up her pace, until she reached the bathroom rugs. Looking around, she happily picked up two amethysts colored towels, and a bottle of Dove shampoo. 'This guys thought of everything' she grinned as she found shaving cream, toothbrushes, girl makeup and a hair straightner are lined up on the bathroom counter for her.

She got to work, striping herself of the rags and literally throwing her body in the shower. Even the shower room was grand. It was a glass room the size of a large walk in closet. There were different switches used for conditioner, water, bubbles, and foam.

Towards the side of the glass room, there was another room, from what she could see led to a huge bathtub. However, since time was running out, she gave herself no time to explore the simply sublime of her own bathroom, and hummed a simple tune as she turned her water to lukewarm while gently scrubbing her hair. Finally, when she was satisfied all the dirt had ebbed away, she then turned off the water to wrap her body and hair in a towel.

Decided she should at least try to make herself look cute, she set to work blow-drying and straightening her puffy hair, and applying some makeup to her face. Once satisfied with her looks, she then concerned herself with what to wear. However, she truly was right, Seto Kaiba thinks of everything.

Apparently he had taken the opportunity to retrieve her school uniform for her, which was now lying on her silk bed. She studied the clothes for a moment, and frowned in distaste, pink and blue? With a skirt that barely there? However, she almost growled at herself for her own selfishness, she should be glad to even have clothes. So without another word of complaint, she dressed urgently, the time read 6:30 a.m.

She had always been extra skinny for her age. Many girls earned for her figure, while others scoffed at it. She had no curves but was instead what was described as a pole.

The clothes however Seto got for her some how seemed to fit perfectly, and hugged her body comfortably, bringing out just what was needed, and not over doing it.

She grinned in approvement; the morning was going great. Checking her appearance one more time, she skipped out her door.

However once out, she had a rather stupid problem…where was the kitchen? She decided to travel in the direction Seto took her yesterday, however it only led her to more dead ends and hall ways, finally, she found herself at the end of some hallway, a pair of beautiful dragons carved on each side.

Deciding maybe this door would lead her back to the stairways, she quickly opened it to throw herself inside. Instead of the stairway however, what she saw would make many girls faint. Seto was sitting on his bed, shirtless, with his bottom wrapped in a large towel.

She almost never blushed. In fact, her skin just didn't turn red at even the sight of the cutest guys; however, Seto Kaiba was an exception to every rule. Her face seemed to heat up to every hue of red possible, as she quickly looked anywhere else but his toned chest.

Seto Kaiba himself was shocked, he had not even heard her come in, where were the assassin instincts when he needed them? And why the heck did he not lock that door? The girl in front of his was desperately blushing, and trying to avoid his face at all costs.

She finally decided to give a small look towards his face, instead of the angry look she expected, he was smirking. "Like what you see?" he asked, his annoying grin becoming considerably wilder. She hated him! Blushing a bit harder, she forced herself to give him an answer. She nodded rather quickly, not wanting the consciousness of disagreeing. She stole another peek at his face. The smirk was no longer in place, now was the serious assassin look that sent the bravest to their knees. "Good" he answered curtly, paused, "now get out" he spoke rather devilishly, daring her to disagree. She gave a small gasp at the hardness in his voice. These times were when she feared him most. Quickly obeying, she slipped out the door, running as fast as she could from that hallway.

Once again, she was lost. How large was this beautiful mansion exactly? Each bathroom of the palace seemed to be as large as her whole house!

Walking around her surroundings, she carefully studied each door, making sure the staircase wasn't hidden beneath any. However, she was, as always usually clumsy, and managed to crash into a follow person among these walls. "Ouch!" came his reply, as the clumble of mass of rather black hair shook.

She winced, man that little one had a hard head! Quickly getting up, she helped the smaller one up into sitting position, so she could get a good look at him. He stared at her curiously, she did the same. Black hair, violet eyes, rather short, she knew know one whom would reside in this mansion with this description.

He sent a small glare her way, as if trying to read into her mind, but failing, and questioned, "who are you?" in a rather rude bossy tune, reminding her slightly of Seto. "ehh, um, hi, I'm Cherri" she answered rather awkwardly in a bit of a nervous voice.

It was funny how someone so small could create so much fear. Deciding to go into polite mode, she quickly stuck out a hand as a friendly gesture. The boy did not take it, instead he gave her a look of disgust. "I'm Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's brother, and whatever you came to say to him, you can say to me" he said, folding his arms in a rebellious manner.

She gulped inwardly. Cherri was not use to these sort of things, but she couldn't help but feel a bit shocked as to how different the Kaiba brothers were, their attitudes were pretty much the same though.

The shock must have registered on her face, and Mokuba attempted a rather nasty sneer, looking more like a wounded puppy, however, it still had a similar affect. "What are you doing here? And how the hell did you manage past security" he asked defiantly, sneer still present. Cherri was out of polite mode. The brother was really getting to her. "I'm you brothers girlfriend" she said, enjoying the look of terror on his face, "Cherri Daowsh at your service" she grinned, completing her none cruel act with a little bow. Mokuba stared at her, shock all over his face.

Finally, a rather triumph look ran throughout his face as his mouth bellowed out, and hollered "BIG BROTHER" in a horridly loud tone. Mokuba grinned, he peered at her face, before speaking, "my big brother will be here any moment now, you'll see" he said, waiting for a nervous look to come into her features, when none came, he said " Big brother would never want to date you! He would rather date someone like Tea, or Serenity, or even Isis.

They all like his you know, but I think big brother favors Serenity, she's like my future big sister, beautiful, smart, and kind" watching her features carefully, however, what she didn't notice was the figure standing directly behind her, until he placed a hand on her shoulder softly. Shoots of electricity sprout throughout her shoulder.

She leaned in slightly enjoying the warmth, and the simple felt of his hands. "That will be enough now Mokuba" he spoke rather gently, but there was a annoyed corner of his voice that made Mokuba flinch. "Don't tell me you're really dating that…that Cherri girl?" He spilt out her name like gum, as he glared hard at Seto. Seto looked rather anxious, she wondered it was because he heard her name for the first time, or was just a bit embarrassed at the tone his younger brother was using. By the way his brother hadn't replied, Mokuba guessed the answer, "You're really dating her?" he asked in disbelief, "but she's everything you hate in a girl, dumb, ugly and slutty!" He protested sharply.

Cherri leaned in closer to Seto, she could feel heat rising up throughout her face, 'am I really that ugly?' she wondered slowly, unaware that Seto, in the background had been defending her.

When she managed to shake out of her self-loathing thoughts, and hatred for the younger brother, she was dimly aware of Mokuba storming off in the background.

Her face felt confiscated, and she felt the fear of meeting the assassin's eyes.

Surely a gorgeous man like Seto would despise pretending to be boyfriend to such an ugly girl. Instead she looked down, aware that tears were gathering in her now translucent dark eyes. "Look at me" she heard him command, she refuse for once, firmly staring at the floor, not wanting him to see either her face of her tears. "LOOK at me" he said a bit more firmly, this time the hand on her shoulder shaking her a bit. She couldn't refuse, her eyes slowly met his beautiful crystal orbs. She could dimly see her own self incased in those glassy orbs.

His eyes seemed soft, not the way they looked when he rescued her, his perfect cherry mouth opened, showing off his pearls. "Mokuba is just upset, don't fret over him. He will come to accept it" his tone was slight more commanding as he spoke to her. She nodded, and followed his eyes when he scanned his pocket watch. 7:20 a.m. time to eat breakfast.

It was amazing how much he understood just by watching his eyes. He turned, his hand slipping from her shoulder. She felt the loss, and wished once more for its warmth. She followed him, he seemed to know his way around the castle perfectly. After all it was his castle, he was the king. Suddenly, he turned around abruptly, "one more thing" he said trying to sound like a lifeless robot, and yet his eyes betraying the cold voice, "you are not ugly" he finished. She was amazed at how genuine the comment sounded. Turning back, he treated his comment with nothing, but now, she felt a real smile growing from her face.


End file.
